


【Larry】A short story

by Esther_LilGhost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_LilGhost/pseuds/Esther_LilGhost
Summary: Harry's back with Louis.





	【Larry】A short story

1.  
Harry Styles never imagined the day when he would actually have the courage to take the stage again. He stared absently at the lights on the stage, the audience below, and Louis at the front of the stage.  
Louis, whom he haven't seen in about two years, whom he've heard and seen from his friends, from newspapers, from magazines, from TV shows... And the man who loved him.  
Harry knew that this stage would came not easily, because of the impact his participation would have on the show. And it took dozens of meetings between directors and producers and investors before he was finally allowed in. After all, it's Harry Styles, the new rock star, who brings more traffic than negative reviews. But it was nothing at all in Harry's mind, this stage was hard won for him, more a test of his own heart.  
The last time he was this brave was two years ago, when he broke up with Louis.

2.  
Louis, sitting in this chair, it's like he doesn't know what to do. He's used to giving encouragement and advice with a smile on his face, but now he feels like he's the one who needs to be encouraged and advised.  
Louis was never brave enough. He covered his anger with "You FucKing Loser", patched up his heart with silent compromise when he heard Harry say goodbye.  
Harry Styles, the name he's loved for ten years, the man he's loved for ten years, Oh, maybe 12 years so far.  
He suddenly felt a little angry. He felt he shouldn't have given in to Harry in the first place. He wants to know why Harry suddenly appeared to him after two years apart, so openly, so brightly.  
And he wanted to ask himself why he still loved him so much.  
So Louis smiles, looks at an old friend he hasn't seen in a while, then says, "Wow, look who he is! Harry Styles! My old bandmate! "

3.  
Louis is angry.  
Harry sensed it the first time, but he came prepared. He smiled sweetly at Louis and put the microphone to his lips. "Hi, Lou. "  
Yes, Lou, not Louis.  
Harry began to sing, and the screaming stopped for a moment under the stage,he sang the song which first line was:  
Sweet Creature.  
After the song was over, Louis felt as if he were 20 years old again, or even 18. So he silently gave a yes, trying to forget the look in Harry's eyes of deep love and regret as he walked off the stage.

4.  
Louis thinks he's just too unprincipled and soft-hearted sometimes.  
Anything about "Harry Styles" can make him from a solid steel giant into a soft wind.  
So when Louis walked into the dressing room, he looked at Harry, who had been sitting there waiting for him, let Harry hold him and say:  
"Lou, I was wrong. I was stupid. I was wayward. That's why I broke up with you two years ago. "  
"Lou, I love you. "  
"Lou, can you forgive me? "  
And a "Lou I wanna fuck you. "

5.  
The boy has grown up, but he is still so selfish. Without a word, back into Louis'crumbling world, where he had once bashed him to pieces, and now used love to bind the pieces together.  
Louis put his hand on his broad shoulder, pressed it against Harry's muscles, and cried like a child.  
Louis has grown up, but he's still so forgiving of Harry.  
Harry followed him home after another performance. Louis acquiesced.  
When Harry Pleaded "Fuck me, please, " Louis just nodded his head and agreed. Then he make Harry cried like baby.

"That's my baby, my little Harold."

**Author's Note:**

> My English sucks, thanks for reading.❤


End file.
